The purpose of this application is to fund the purchase of instruments for use in the Protein Chemistry Laboratory at the University of New Mexico School of Medicine. These instruments will upgrade our present facilities and add new capabilities to the Laboratory. The proposed instruments are: An "on line" PTH amino acid analyzer and controller that will be used with our existing gas phase protein sequencer to improve and automate our protein sequencing capabilities. An automated amino acid analyzer capable of analyses in the picomole range. A preparative HPLC unit with fraction collector and evaporator that will be used primarily to purify peptides synthesized on our peptide synthesizer. The Protein Chemistry Laboratory has served as a Shared Resource for a large number of NIH grantees at the University of New Mexico. The proposed instruments will substantially enhance and expedite the research efforts of at least 19 NIH-supported investigators.